1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing circuit, a semiconductor device into which the same is integrated, and an image processing device and electronic appliance (for example, a mobile telephone (smartphone), a digital still camera, a digital video camera, and a television broadcast receiver device) using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been proposed image processing circuits in which color correction processing is performed upon input image data in an HLS color space (cf. FIG. 9) expressing the three values of hue H, lightness L, and saturation S to produce output image data.
So-called selective color correction is known as a technology related to color correction processing in an HLS color space. In selective color correction, a hue/saturation plane is divided into a plurality (for example, twenty-four) of areas according to hue H, in each of which correction amounts for hue H, lightness L, saturation S can be set (cf. FIG. 10).
One example of prior art related to the art described above is Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication 2010-74317.
However, in existing selective color correction, the correction amounts for hue H, lightness L, and saturation S are set uniformly across each of the areas of the hue/saturation plane. For this reason, there has arisen the problem that, when the correction amounts set for two adjacent areas greatly differ, unnatural correction results will be obtained for the border parts between the areas.
Also, in existing selective color correction, color correction processing at a uniform correction amount is performed both on pixels with low lightness L and saturation S and on pixels with high L and S. For this reason, there has been a problem that noise components for pixels with low lightness L and saturation S (pixels including large amounts of noise components) are unnecessarily increased.